official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Pig
Daddy Pig is one of the main characters in Peppa Pig. He is the father of Peppa and George, husband of Mummy Pig, and the son of Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig. He has an older brother named Uncle Pig, who everyone claims he is exactly alike - minus the glasses. And he his the brother-in-law of Auntie Pig and the uncle of Chloe Pig and Alexander Pig. Appearance Daddy Pig is a big, pale pink pig with brown-orange facial hair, dark pink lips, pink cheeks, and a curly pig tail. He wears a teal outfit, a pair of black glasses, and black shoes. When he jumps in muddy puddles, he wears green boots. Personality Daddy Pig loves to play and have fun with his family and friends, but sometimes he can be quite lazy or forgetful of things. He shows some smarts now and then, and seems to be an engineer or an architect, since he is usually shown with blueprints and even designed a house for a family. He is mostly known for his clumsy behavior though, or his big and round tummy, something he isn't very proud about and refuses to admit. Due to this he is usually on the receiving end of most of the comedy and teasings in the series, and while it hurts his feelings, he tries to take it with good nature. He is also stubborn, as he dismisses others' warnings. Sometimes Daddy Pig shows a childish side, and he dislikes being compared to his older brother. Like the rest of the family he also loves jumping in muddy puddles. Despite this, he is actually pretty clever, such as understanding the complexity behind how mirrors really work. He can be humble and a bit reserved sometimes, but other times he has no problems boasting. Episode Appearances Series 1 # "Muddy Puddles" (debut) # "Mr. Dinosaur is Lost" # "Best Friend" # "Polly Parrot" # "Hide and Seek" # "The Playgroup" # "Mummy Pig at Work" # "Piggy in the Middle" # "Daddy Loses his Glasses" # "Gardening" # "Hiccups" # "Bicycles" # "Secrets" # "Flying a Kite" # "Picnic" # "Musical Instruments" # "Frogs and Worms and Butterflies" (cameo) # "Dressing Up" # "New Shoes" # "The School Fete" # "Mummy Pig's Birthday" # "The Tooth Fairy" # "The New Car" # "Treasure Hunt" # "Not Very Well" # "Snow" # "Windy Castle" # "My Cousin Chloe" # "Pancakes" # "Babysitting" # "Ballet Lesson" # "Thunderstorm" # "Cleaning the Car" # "Lunch" # "Camping" # "The Sleepy Princess" # "The Tree House" # "Fancy Dress Party" # "The Museum" # "Very Hot Day" # "Chloe's Puppet Show" # "Daddy Gets Fit" # "Tidying Up" # "The Playground" # "Daddy Puts up a Picture" (mentioned) # "At the Beach" # "Mister Skinnylegs" # "Shopping" # "Grandpa Pig's Boat" # "Daddy's Movie Camera" # "School Play" Series 2 # "Bubbles" # "Polly's Holiday" # "Teddy's Day Out" # "Mysteries" # "George's Friend" # "Mr Scarecrow" # "Windy Autumn Day" # "The Time Capsule" # "Recycling" # "The Boat Pond" # "Traffic Jam" # "Bedtime" # "Sports Day" # "The Eye Test" # "Granddad Dog's Garage" # "Foggy Day" # "Jumble Sale" # "Swimming" # "Daddy Pig's Office" # "Pirate Island" # "George Catches a Cold" # "The Balloon Ride" # "George's Birthday" # "The Long Grass" # "Zoë Zebra the Postman's Daughter" # "Painting" # "Cuckoo Clock" # "The Baby Piggy" # "The Cycle Ride" # "Ice Skating" # "The Dentist" # "Pretend Friend" # "Rebecca Rabbit" # "Nature Trail" # "Pen Pal" # "The Quarrel" # "The Toy Cupboard" # "Captain Daddy Pig" # "The Powercut" # "Bouncy Ball" # "Stars" # "Daddy Pig's Birthday" # "Cold Winter Day" Series 3 # "Work and Play" # "The Rainbow" # "Pedro's Cough" # "The Library" # "The Camper Van" # "Camping Holiday" # "Compost" # "Richard Rabbit Comes to Play" # "Fun Run" # "Delphine Donkey" # "The Fire Engine" # "Princess Peppa" # "Teddy Playgroup" # "Mr. Potato Comes to Town" # "Talent Day" # "A Trip to the Moon" # "Goldie the Fish" # "Funfair" # "Numbers" # "Digging Up the Road" # "Whistling" # "Sun, Sea and Snow" # "Grandpa Pig's Computer" # "Miss Rabbit's Helicopter" # "Baby Alexander" # "Grampy Rabbit's Lighthouse" # "Miss Rabbit's Day Off" # "The Secret Club" # "Shake, Rattle and Bang" # "Champion Daddy Pig" # "Chatterbox" # "Mr. Fox's Van" # "Chloé's Big Friends" # "The Blackberry Bush" # "Paper Aeroplanes" # "The Biggest Muddy Puddle in the World" # "Santa's Grotto" # "Santa's Visit" Series 4 # "Potato City" # "The New House" # "Basketball" # "Horsey Twinkle Toes" # "Mr. Fox's Shop" # "Shadows" (cameo) # "International Day" # "The Rainy Day Game" # "Peppa and George's Garden" # "The Flying Vet" # "Kylie Kangaroo" # "Captain Daddy Dog" # "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park" # "Bedtime Story" # "Lost Keys" # "George's New Dinosaur" # "Spider Web" # "The Noisy Night" # "The Wishing Well" # "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party" # "The Queen" # "The Children's Fete" # "The Aquarium" # "George's Racing Car" # "The Little Boat" # "The Sandpit" # "Flying on Holiday" # "The Holiday House" # "Holiday in the Sun" # "The End of the Holiday" # "Mirrors" # "Garden Games" # "Going Boating" # "Mr Bull in a China Shop" # "Fruit" # "George's Balloon" # "The Fish Pond" # "Snowy Mountain" # "The Olden Days" Series 5 # "Playing Pretend" # "The Castle" # "Miss Rabbit's Taxi" # "Scooters" # "Gerald Giraffe" # "Parachute Jump" # "Simple Science" # "School Project" # "Mummy Pig's Book" # "Grandpa Pig's Greenhouse" (cameo) # "Molly Mole" # "The Outback" # "Surfing" # "The Great Barrier Reef" # "Boomerang" # "Masks" # "Digger World" # "Wendy Wolf's Birthday" # "Soft Play" # "The Market" To be worked on. Gallery Trivia * He claims to be a DIY expert, even though he says as an error that he is not good at it in "The Toy Cupboard." * He is a champion puddle jumper and holds the world record as of currently. * He likes chocolate cake, as seen in a few episodes. * When he takes his glasses off, his vision becomes blurry. This is seen in "Daddy Loses his Glasses." * He does not like heights, as told by the narrator in some episodes, such as "Potato City," and "Miss Rabbit's Helicopter." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters